Weird Falls
by Mysterious Mr M
Summary: Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**  
 **How did no one think of this yet?**  
 **I own nothing. Except for the mentioned prophecy and Jason Pines.**

* * *

 **Bricriu POV; 2nd Person**

Bricriu was not a happy Will O Wisp. First he was sealed inside of a "flash drive" of one of those "laptops" the human's created for over who knows how long. Then he finds out that his nemesis has had not one, but two children. Twins in fact, the younger of which having inherited her gift of magic. Witness to say, the forces of darkness were not happy, no not one bit. They sent him to seek out the child, and gauge if he/she was as strong as his/her mother-if not stronger-and whether or not he/she was a threat to their plans.

After searching through the magic grape vine-pixie's were such horrible gossipers, they should stick to just making pixie dust for that pan kid-he finally found the location of the hospital the twins were at. Entering the baby room, he floated above the twins. One was a girl who was wrapped up in a pink blanket, while the boy was wrapped up in a blue blanket. He had a noticeably blue tint on his face though.

* * *

If the Will O Wisp could pale, he would, that blue tint was a sign of a very powerful magic user, one that was as powerful as the Ancient Ones. The boy wasn't just as strong as his mother, he was stronger than both her and her father combined and their power kicked up to an 11! He was more than a threat, he could very well be the one prophesied to stop their plans! Keeping his fear in check, Bricriu went over to the girl. She had little to no magic in her, just enough to allow a high tolerance to pain, but nothing else.

* * *

Hearing footsteps, the sprixie went up into the hanging light sources that adorned the ceiling. A doctor he believed from his white attire and look, came in, picked up the two babies and left the room. Bricriu almost didn't make it out of the room before the door closed; until he remembered that he could teleport. If a sprixie had hands, he'd be slapping himself. Following the man, he found himself in a large white room, where his nemesis and her spouse were waiting, eager to get a hand on their children.

* * *

This was bad, if they got those kids, then all of these years of planning, and being trapped in a digital makeshift Spirit World was all for naught. His nemesis took the boy into her arms, while her spouse took the girl. Thinking on his non-existent feet, the sprixie performed a fire spell, and an enlarging spell. The hospital was up in flames before you could say oops. Performing a fast forward spell for good measure, the ceiling above the two collapsed as the building was turning a twisted black and dark brown. They were separated, and the spouse and girl quickly ran to an emergency exit, but his nemesis and the boy were under the rubble when it fell. So that plus the sudden shock of the fire shouldn't have allowed them to survive.

* * *

His nemesis was dead, the boy was too, and their plans were safe. So what if his own magic signature was flooding the area and making it hard to sense other magic users-other than the boy and his nemesis there weren't any-he did what he needed to do.

That was all that mattered.

* * *

 **Fiona POV; 1st Person**

I landed at my emergency safe house in the woods of Transylvania, yes it was sudden, but it was the only place I could think of to go in the case of an emergency like that. That magic signature wasn't my imagination; Bricriu was back, and he had been targeting my son and I. How did he escape from my flash drive, did the forces of darkness break him out, or did he do that himself? I couldn't think about that now, I had to get inside my safe house, and take care of my son.

* * *

After I turned the carvings to their proper place, and pressed the sigils in the right order, I was in my home away from home.

I had a few baby supplies, they should last me a year at best, had I not had magic. I knew I was smart thinking ahead in case I had a baby, and stockpiling this place with baby supplies. I had heard in the magic community that magic babies needed twice the normal amount a regular human baby needed, but I figured that with my magic, I could bypass that little speed bump.

* * *

I set my son down into the crib I had in my bedroom, went to the living room and turned on the TV I had, planning to check the news-different time zones and all, plus magic was involved-and the news was just awful. The California Eggbert District General Hospital was completely burned from the inside out. Over 100 patients were dead, 20 staff members were found burned to a crisp, and many were injured and suffered 4th degree burns. One of the survivors was my husband, as well as my Mabel. The firefighters had arrived, but the damage was done, all they could do now was put out the fires on the nearby plants. My husband was begging them to go inside to find my son and I; he was patting a crying Mabel on the back, trying to sooth her back into blissful sleep.

* * *

They said that they already sent a couple men when they had started to prepare the hose, but the chance of any survivors was dangerously low. I continued watching, and after what seemed like an eternity-actually it was fifteen minutes-the men they sent in came out. They said that there was a large pile of rubble in the waiting room, and that other than the walls, the entire area above it was being held up by it. If they tried to move it, the entire section above them would've collapsed on them. In other words, anyone that was caught under that rubble was as good as gone.

Luckily it wasn't the east wing that it was supporting, as more survivors were found there; had I still been charged and in that wing, my son and I would probably still be there with Jason and Mabel. But no, it was now official, I Fiona Phillips-Pines and my son were dead. I watched as Jason broke down in tears, and held Mabel close. I never did tell him about my adventures, magic, or about my website that I think is still up. Maybe they'd discover it, but for now all they had of me was what's in the house.

* * *

I turned off the TV, went to the kitchen and cooked up a bottle of warm milk. I went into my bedroom just as my little boy started crying. I picked him up, cradled him, soothed him, and feed him his milk. I didn't have formula so I had to use other means. As he was suckling the bottle, and looking up at me I realized something. He didn't have a name. Jason and I knew what to call the girl after a couple days of thinking. But we couldn't think of a proper name for the boy and spent all of last night thinking up various names for him.

At first we considered naming him Alcor after one of the twin stars. But then we thought of naming him Sam or Jack, after the two spirits of Fall/Halloween and Winter. Then we just started listing random names. We thought of Dave, Marco, Maurice, Cal, Aaron, and Jekyll. But none of them stuck with us.

Looking down at my little boy, I saw something I hadn't before: a birthmark shaped like the big dipper. I then realized something, and a stupid grin spread across my face. After he finished, and I burped him, I set him down into the crib, humming him a lullaby. Before he closed his eyes, I kissed him on his forehead and said.

"Good night, my little Dipper."

I went to my bed, and got under the covers. Before I fell asleep I had a thought-one that was pestering me throughout the pregnancy and these past two days. Would I have to train him? Yes. But it would all be worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **The second chapter of Weird Falls is here. This one I can't really describe, you just have to read it yourself.**

 **I do not own the song "In the Darkness", that belongs to it's original writer/composer/singer. The TV Series So Weird is not mine, nor is Gravity Falls. Everything belongs to their original owners.**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

 _Demons come from every side_

We see a young boy with brown hair, brown eyes, and a Big Dipper birthmark on his forehead wearing a blue shirt with black short, white socks, and Grey shoes that had White soles.

 _In the darkness is the light_

He's in the center of a clearing in a forest with his eyes closed. Sitting cross legged, arms to his sides and hands fully uncurled, revealing his palms.

On his palm are the japanese kanji for light and darkness.

 _Pulling me on a downward slide_

Various figures appear in the shadows of the trees, moving toward him.

 _In the darkness is the light_

They surround and hone in on him, with orbs of Fire, Lightning, Wind, and Ice sparking and crackling in their hands.

 _Getting hot the deeper I go_

The boy opens his eyes, hands clasp around swords of blue energy that spontaneously appeared in them, and turns a full 360 degrees. Instantly cutting all of the would be attackers in half.

 _In the darkness is the light_

 _Into the darkness down below_

 _In the darkness is the light_

The figures turn into black mist before a woman with brown hair that that was flowing down to the middle of her back, glowing blue-green eyes, fair skin, wearing a black combat training top, teal shorts, and black sandals leaps from above with two hot pink energy swords in her hands.

 _I live my life in one straight line_

 _The future ahead and the past behind_

The boy's eyes glow a pure blue before turning to block the attack with his own energy swords.

 _Don't want to go back to yesterday_

The two sets of swords clash, resulting in a brilliant display of blue and pink light. If looked at closely enough, some light purple could be seen from where the clash originated.

 _But I don't know how long I can run this way_

The woman is seen caring for a baby, teaching a young boy all that she knew, and training the first warlock in her family.

 _A jungle hung with tangled vines_

 _In the darkness is the light_

The two are shown training, relaxing, and sneaking into a nearby town to get necessary supplies.

 _I'm tangled up in my own lines_

 _In the darkness is the light_

The two are shown doing everyday things. Such as watching TV, reading, and-when not training-spending time with each other.

 _A creature there in darkness lies_

 _In the darkness is the light_

Back in the present, the two are covered in bruises, cuts and blisters. Both were breathing heavily, panting, and flushed. The moon was at it's highest peak, and the woman smiled at the boy before falling onto her front, unconscious. The boy smiles, before he to falls onto his front, unconscious.

 _Why is it that he has my eyes_

 _In the darkness is the light_

A grey shriveled creature with mantis like arms, no lower body, and a single red eye with a black pupil/iris comes across them. It's eye widening before noticing a white glow covering the two, and quickly scampered away in an erratic fashion.

 _I live my life in one straight line_

 _The future ahead and the past behind_

 _Now I've hit a wall like I never knew_

 _And they tell me that the only way out is through, yeah_

The white glow completely covers the two, before it whisk them away from their location.

They reappear in the woman's room, where an old crib was.

 _They say the truth will set me free, yeah_

 _In the darkness is the light_

The boy is shown to be in the very same clearing from before, kneeling to the woman.

She hands him a silver ring with a complicated engraving that had a noticeable, but hard to describe pattern.

 _Free to be down here on my knees, yeah_

 _In the darkness is the light_

The boy puts it on, and it turns into gold, signifying his immense power.

The boy stands up, and the two hug; the woman leads him back to their home, where a cake with a number 12 candle is atop it, waiting to be eaten.

 _Just when I thought I'd lost my sight_

 _In the darkness is the light_

 _I catch a glimpse of that beautiful light_

 _In the darkness is the light_

The boy comes out of the room he shares with the woman, dressed in a black and grey coat with a red t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and new dark grey shoes with white soles. The ring was adorning his right ring finger.

The woman is wearing an all black feminine version of the boys coat in her size, with a white top, black boots instead of shoes, and a silver ring with a blue crystal adorning it. Her hair was tied into a ponytail that reached her assets. At her feet were two suitcases adorning the infinity symbol.

 _In the darkness is the light_

 _Surrender will win the fight_

 _This girl's walked on fire and ice_

 _But I come out on the other side of paradise_

 _Oh, yeah, paradise_

The two join hands as their eyes glow blue and pink respectively, and vanish. However, they were unaware of an entity with glowing white eyes, skeletal thin grey arms that had clawed hands and sharp fingers, and was wearing a tattered, ripped, long black cloak that blended in with the black mist adorning it's person, was watching them.

The entity turned to look at an orb of glowing sky blue light, aka Bricriu.

If a Will O Wisp had a throat to gulp with, Bricriu would've done so.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **(Mabel)**

Summer vacation, a time of relaxation, rest, and a break from the academic prison known as school. One Mabel Pines was one of many individuals that lived in the United States that eagerly anticipated this time of year. She was sitting on the bus, inaccurately dubbed the 'Speedy Beaver', with an abnormally large bag full of clothes, art supplies, knitting tools, and her vast collection of hand made sweaters. She was bouncing in her seat, awaiting the call for Gravity Falls, Oregon; her new home for the next three months.

Her father wanted her to get some fresh air, and decided that his uncle Stan's home in a town that was in the middle of scenic nowhere was the best place to do it. In less than a week she was fully packed, and on her way to the small Oregon town. He didn't really know his uncle Stan all that well, only briefly meeting him when Mabel was born, and it took him twelve years to remember that Stan had offered to look after her should the need arise. Well, what better reason to have him do so than 'fresh air'?

* * *

The bus came to a stop, and the driver made the call she had eagerly awaited for.

"Gravity Falls, Oregon!"

In a blue of pink she grabbed her bag, and exited the bus; nearly giving the driver a heart attack in the process. Not wanting to potentially die by the girl's hand, the driver quickly shut the door, made a U-Turn, and drove back the way he came. Mabel would've been dismayed, had she not seen her summer home right after she got off the bus. What she was seeing was a house with a big sign that read 'Mystery Shack', and had two entrances. She looked at it in awe, as she went through the entrance closest to her.

The doorway lead her to a gift shop of sorts, which lead to a museum of sorts, and into the line of sight of a wrinkly old man in a tuxedo who had an 8-Ball Cane in his hand.

"Welcome to a world of mystery," he reached behind her ear and pulled out a penny, before placing it into a machine. Said machine spat out a card that fluttered into the air, and into her hands; on it was 'Mabel Pines'.

"Name's Stanford Pines," he introduced himself, tossing his cane up into the air," Or Mr. Mystery, but you can call me Grunkle Stan; as it's faster to say, and saves time, cause time is money."

Mabel laughed, he was giving her so much ham, so much that she could make 100 ham sandwiches and still have plenty left over; figuratively of course. He gave her a tour of the place, introduced her to Wendy and Soos, and gave her a job to start doing tomorrow. Father dearest did say that he had to give him $20 in exchange for taking her in. By the time night rolled around, she was in bed, rearranging it to her needs and preferences, and was asleep by the time the moon was at it's peak.

* * *

 **(Dipper)**

Moving to Gravity Falls, Oregon definitely had it's perks. From the fact that he and his mother didn't need to hide, due to the law enforcement being completely useless. To the magical elements of the town making them feel at home. They could have as many sparring sessions as they wanted, due to their home being at the edge of the creepy section of the woods, and no one even wanting to go into the creepy section of it. They couldn't feel signaled out due to everyone being strange in their own way; not even the Northwest could drag them down. And lastly, they had complete freedom to practice and hone their magic. It was especially needed, now more than ever, because of one simple fact.

* * *

He was going to be turning thirteen by the end of the summer, thirteen years old, the age ones magic was due to unleash it's uncontrollable power, and settle. Nowadays new magic users had sigils tattooed onto them that bottled it in. They lasted until long after the time passed, and when they were removed the magic would've settled by then; although it took ten years to do so. In his case though, since he was in a place where magic was practically drowning the area, any destruction that might be caused would be severely limited. To say he was excited was the understatement of the year. His mother had the family ring, and that filtered the magic to safely let it out unnoticeably. Sure he had the ring too, but even it could only limit the magic to a small area/patch of land; that area/patch being a seven foot radius.

* * *

That meant that his magic was so powerful, that even something the witches of the past made couldn't truly contain it. Oh boy, he was getting light headed, again. Before he could clear his head, he was flipped onto his back and greeted with the sight of his mother's rear end, which was covered by black cotton shorts, and seated on the lower portion of his face, barely blocking his nose. He would've gotten up, had his mother not laid down on his body, and held his legs down; he could move his arms, but he wasn't strong enough to lift her without a strength enhancing spell. Alas, this was a sparring match where no magic was allowed, and he was facing the tail end of defeat; both figuratively and literally.

* * *

He tapped out, shouting for his mom to get off him, and get her butt out of his face. She quickly obliged, and gave him a smug look, before heading over to a large rock that had a notepad on it. She picked it up, and added a tally mark.

"That makes 73 for me, and 71 for you, better catch up Dip-Dop," she said this in a tone that said 'Na na na na na', "but first, you have to honor the agreement."

She lifted her bare left foot, which was noticeably wet from the amount of sweat accumulating from their sparring session. She went over to a tree that had a short shadow casting from it, which left her feet open to the sun. Groaning Dipper went over to his mom, and began massaging her feet, gagging from the smell. This wasn't the first time he had to do this, and if the summer heat had anything to say about it, it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

Despite the smell, and his mother getting a good laugh from his torture; he smiled, because if he won, mother would remember the smell of a sweaty armpit. Moving to Gravity Falls, Oregon certainly had it's perks; both normal, and magical.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **The third chapter is now up, and again how did nobody think of a crossover between these two before I did?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **The fourth chapter of Weird Falls, the twins meet for the first time in years.**

* * *

 **(Mabel)**

To say that today was weird was the understatement of the summer, at least to one Mabel Pines. She had expected a wondrous time in the great outdoors, with the possibility of an epic summer romance. What she got was an old dusty book that claimed that all of the creatures of fiction were real, a bunch of gnomes looking for a new queen, and a male look-alike kicking said gnomes butts into the ground. Witness to say that it was a strange day for the piedmont born Pines.

But first, let's back up a bit.

* * *

It had started out as a normal day, tourist were on their way to be scammed, Wendy was being lazy, and Soos was rearranging the merchandise. Mabel had tried and failed to flirt with some boys, and always ended up scaring them away. Her latest attempt was leaving a note for a cute boy to find, the trick was that it was rigged.

A young boy with dark brown hair opened her note, and looked around in bewilderment. Before anything could happen, Stan appeared out of nowhere with a smoke bomb, and requested/demanded Mabel to go hang up signs in the spooky part of the forest. Mabel, being her overly enthusiastic self, readily accepted the job, and went off into the woods.

"Doodly doo, hanging up signs, boopity boo, hammering nails," Mabel sang whilst she hammered nails into the poor poor trees. Eventually she came across one made out of metal, a hollow metal tree to be specific, a hollow metal tree with a door that she was in front of to be even more specific.

Opening the door, she saw a dusty contraption with two switches.

"Ha ha, dust," she flipped the two switches, and turned around when she heard a metallic hatch opening. Behind her was a rectangular hole in the ground, and inside of it was a VERY dusty book. She read through the book, marveling at it's contents, before frowning. Her mother would've loved this book; she had made a website that showcased all of the weird things she saw when she was on grandma's tour after all. She continued reading the book, not realizing that she was heading FURTHER into the woods, and being watched by Bricriu.

* * *

 **(Bricriu)**

Twelve years, twelve years he spent not knowing Little Duck and her son were alive. Twelve years he had spent NOT trying to kill them, twelve years his boss was pleased with his deed. So much for that now, Bricriu's boss was livid when it was discovered that he failed to kill Fiona Phillips-Pines. He was given one final chance, and if he failed by the summer's end, his boss would see to his destruction personally. The devious spirit transported to the gnomes area of the forest, appearing in front of Jeff...while he was bathing in squirrels.

The gnome's current leader fell out of his tub when he noticed the blue ball of light, and quickly covered himself with a large leaf.

"Warn a guy when you warp in like that will ya!"

"You've been looking for a new queen right?" Bricriu disregarded the gnome's comment, and cut straight to the chase.

"Well yeah," Jeff went behind a large rock, and came out a moment later in his usual clothing, "but why do you care?"

"There's a girl with that old guy's book on her way here," Bricriu hastily explained, sensing Dipper nearby, "you can have her, but be warned: she has a protector."

"Hot diggity dog, why didn't you say so," Jeff took off his hat, and smoothed his hair and ran off, "Shmebulock get my cologne!"

When Jeff was far enough, Bricriu let out a haughty laugh.

"Idiot, it's not like I expect good results; this is just a test of the boy's power, nothing more, nothing less." The spirit left in a small flash of blue light, unaware that Dipper had heard his conversation with Jeff.

* * *

 **(Dipper)**

To say that Dipper was shocked is an understatement. After all, he just heard his mom's nemesis tell Jeff the Gnome to kidnap a girl. Whether or not it was a trap wasn't his first thought, it was saving this girl from being married to over 1000 gnomes. Closing his eyes, he used his magic to sense where the girl was, and ran toward her location. His mom was not going to like this.

By the time Dipper found Mabel, she was tied down like Gulliver from Gulliver's Travels. He was up in the trees, making sure not to draw attention. Quickly summoning a blade made from his ancient magic, he leapt out from the trees, and cut her free.

Grabbing her hand, he lead her back through the woods to it's closest exit; which happened to lead toward the Mystery Shack, "No time, just follow me!"

After dodging boulders, flying gnomes, and a couple toppled trees, the two made it to the Mystery Shack relatively unscathed. They were face to face with a gigantic gnome, made from hundreds of other gnomes. Neither made a move, it was as if they were in the old west, even a tumble weed flew by.

* * *

"ATTACK," the gigantic gnome sent a fist flying at the twins, obeying Jeff's order wholeheartedly. The attack wouldn't be useful though, as Dipper re-summoned his blade.

The young magic user, leapt onto the fist, slashing at the gnomes that it composed of. It broke apart, and while the gnomes were flying about, Dipper was dodging them and heading toward its right leg. Disintegrating the blade into pure magical energy, and absorbing it into his fist, Dipper threw a punch of his own instantly demolishing the appendage and sending gnomes soaring through the air. The monstrosity fell due to lack of balance, and before it could reassemble itself, Dipper grabbed Jeff.

Nervously chuckling at his current predicament, Jeff did the only thing he could think of, "no hard feelings right?"

Glaring at the gnome, Dipper held him by the back of his overalls, and gave him a look that showed his lack of amusement. Jeff was thrown into the air, shooting through it like a rocket.

"Looks like Jeff is blasting off again!"

* * *

 **(Mabel)**

Today was certainly the weirdest day of her life, no doubt about it. But on the bright side she got to meet a new friend. So what if he was a lookalike of her, he did make that black tank-top, grey jeans, and grey shoes work, so it evened out in her eyes.


	5. Adoption

This story is now up for adoption. If you want to adopt it, let me know via PM. The fanfic that will be replacing it is Anomaly Falls.


End file.
